After Meeting
by zephy-chan
Summary: Riku left for Osaka after the school summer period. But he's coming back to Tokyo. Youko was still struggling with her sadistic of sister. With a baby to deal with, Youko and Riku's life couldn't be more interesting than this, right? YoukoXRiku


**Seigi no Mikata / Ally of Justice – After Meeting**

Disc. : I own nothing.

A/N: Seigi no Mikata is my most favorite tv series. Even it ended quite a long time ago; I still like rewatching the series. This is the first tv series that had affected me to this much. But the main point is, Kanata Hongo is playing on this drama and he's damn cool! Tee hee.

* * *

Okamato Riku sighed on his chair, stared blankly at his teacher. It had been almost three months since his transfer to Osaka from Tokyo. He and Kumako were now officially announced as a – er, couple. Riku sighed again and he flipped open his mobile, looking at the grinning face of him and Kumako.

The picture was taken two weeks before he transferred to Osaka. It was a cheerful day at summer and the lake behind them was so beautiful. Riku yearned to the feeling of the swelling breeze nearby the said lake. Moreover, he missed his Kumako so much.

Riku had to admit that he was very thankful to Chika, the one who helped him and Kumako got along together. If it wasn't because of Chika, Riku doubted that Kumako would confess her feeling to him and so did him. Whenever Kumako had no time to contact him, it was always Chika who called him and told him how the things were going on.

"Kumako..." he whispered subconsciously. "I want to see you..."

"OKAMOTO RIKU!"

Riku jolted on his chair and he stood up abruptly, "H-hai?"

"Playing with your mobile during classes? " Sakurada-sensei's eyes were glinting dangerously. "Fine, Okamoto. Get here and do this question for me."

Riku walked to the teacher in front of the class and he smirked. Analyzing the numbers written on the board, less than a minute he had finished the question. The class gasped in awe as Riku turned back, facing his classmates.

"Done, Sensei." Riku stated calmly, his mind exploded in amusement. "May I go back to my chair?"

Sakurada glared at his student and he forced a smile, "Very well, Okamoto."

Riku nodded and he walked back to his desk.

"Devil!" his seatmate, Junichi, hissed and grinned. Riku shrugged as he stared at his Kumako, sighing.

* * *

"Ne, Youko." Janbo called cheerfully as he approached Youko. "He? What's wrong with you? Cheer up, Kumako. You're now Okamoto's girl!"

Youko groaned and she turned back on her chair, looking at Janbo who was grinning with glee. "Shut up, Janbo. And don't call me Kumako!"

"What... Youko-chan is so meanie today!" Came Kyoko's teasing voice behind them. Arisa followed behind, giggling. "Ne, ne, Youko-chan! How is Okamoto doing?"

"Riku? He's doing fine, knowing he is a genius, right?" Youko sighed and she put her head on her desk.

"Youko, what's wrong? You made that kind of face again," Arisa frowned. "Is it Makiko-sama?"

Hearing the name of her devilish sister, Youko groaned again. "I hate Onee-chan," she stated bluntly.

The three bent their heads to Youko. "Heee?"

Youko looked at her friends, raised a brow. "Geez... I think you have known what kind of person Onee-chan is!"

"Why?" demanded Kyoko curiously.

"Onee-chan had given birth," Youko said in a bored voice.

Janbo, Kyoko, and Arisa's jaws dropped widely opened, "WHAT?!"

"In other word, it's a baby," Youko shrugged and she put her head back on her desk, looking out to the window.

"Wow, congratulations, Kumako!" Janbo bounced happily. "You are now an auntie!"

Youko puffed her cheeks and frowned, "Jan-bo, don't call me Kumako! And I'm NOT an AUNTIE!"

"Aww come on, Youko!" said Arisa, chuckled. "It's a baby and you said you hate your sister! Makiko-sama is sure very adorable! A baby! Makiko-sama is a mother!"

"Must be a lovely mother." Kyoko nodded in agreement, her face was serious.

"Lovely mother?" repeated Youko in disbelief. "Lovely? Onee-chan? Never."

Just as she finished her sentence, her cell phone rang and she picked it up hesitantly without looking at the caller ID, she was sure it was her 'lovely Onee-chan', "Heellllooooo?"

She almost bumped from her chair when she heard the voice of Okamoto Riku, "Kumako? Why are you talking like that? It's me, Riku."

"H-hai? Riku!" Youko stuttered and she pressed the phone more to her ear. "Riku?"

"Yo, Kumako," Riku greeted with a mocking voice. "How are you doing?"

Kyoko and Arisa squaled, "Waaaa! It's Okamoto-kun! Ne, ne, Youko, activate the speaker!"

"WHAT?" Youko was stunned. "What for? No!"

"Aw come on Youko-chan!" Janbo said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Kumako?" Riku called again, confused. Must be her friends again, he thought and chuckled at the thought.

"Ah h-hai, Riku!" Youko paid back to the phone. "I'm doing fine, Riku. And you?"

"Same." Riku replied. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, "Ne, Kumako..."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you." Riku stated bluntly. Youko's eyes widened.

"EH?!"

"What?" Riku got even more confused. "I miss you and I want to see you. Don't you miss me?"

Youko sighed. This guy is really something, blunt as usual.

"Of course I do, Riku," Youko felt a warm flushed ran to her face. "Er... Riku, what are you doing now?"

"Calling you." Riku answered as a matter of factly.

"That's not what I mean!" Youko pouted and she heard Riku giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just kidding, Kumako. Oh, now that I remember. How is your Onee-chan?"

Youko rolled her eyes. "Like usual. Torturing me. Passing her duty as a mother to me."

Riku went silence. "You babysit her? Wow, you are so lovely, Kumako. I love you even more."

Youko growled but her cheeks were blushing. "What are you talking about? Stop teasing me. She let me doing ALL of her duties as mother! All she did just sit on that glowing red chair and commanding me around!"

Riku laughed on the other line. "Nah, nah, Kumako. Isn't that good? Someday you will become one of them."

Youko was wary at this, "What do you mean?"

"Well, someday you will surely become a mother too, Kumako. Mother of our baby."

Youko choked. Janbo jumped and danced around happily, "I hear that, I hear that! Way to go, Okamoto!"

"What is it?" Kyoko and Arisa cornered the boy. Youko gritted her teeth and snapped, "Shut it up, Janbo!"

Riku laughed even more. "You are so funny, Kumako. Any, I have something to tell you. That's why I call you."

"Something? What?" Youko's curiousity made she turned her attention back to the phone from the three silly teens.

Youko almost could see Riku's smiling face, "I'm going back to Tokyo, Kumako. Next week."

Youko raised her fist to the air as she yelled loudly, "I LOVE YOU, RIKU!"

The class went silent. Youko held her breath and saw her classmates were staring at her with weird looks on their eyes.

"Sorry." She murmured and she sat back down on her chair. Riku's laughing voice could be heard from the phone, "I love you too, Kumako! Then, I will see you next week. Pick me up at the station, Gate A-2, ten o'clock on Saturday. Okay? I'll be waiting for you. And get Chika with you if you want too. See ya."

And the line went dead.

Youko grinned stupidly, "He's coming back. Gotcha."

* * *

Riku shoved back his phone into his pocket, chuckling. That's why he liked – no, loved – his Kumako so much. He sighed.

"Okamoto?"

Riku turned back and saw his classmate, Asakada Jun. "Asakada-san?"

Asakada smiled as she protruded a book to Riku's hands. "Your mathematic notebook. It was really helpful. You are so smart, Okamaoto-kun. Your note was easier to be understood. Thank you."

Riku nodded and received the book, "It's really nothing."

Asakada examined Riku's face and she stated, "You seem so happy, Okamoto-kun."

Riku smiled. "Well, I'm going back to Tokyo next week. My father decided to send me back. That's why I'm happy. Furthermore Kumako is waiting for me."

Askada's smile vanished when she heard this. "Going back? Kumako?"

Riku shrugged. "Yeah. Kumako is my girlfriend."

Now Asakada's smile was replaced by a frown. "Girlfriend..."

"Then, I will go now." Riku nodded as he passed the frozen Asakada. Asakada looked at Riku's walking figure. "Girlfriend...? Should look for her identity, then. Riku is mine."

* * *

That's for the first chapter. I decided to make a fic of Seigi because the ending was adjourned. Makiko's sadistic plan will show up on the next chap. And we will deal with Makiko's baby, Asakada's dirty plan, and Youko's stupidity... let me know how you think. Thanks.


End file.
